


Their Little Hunter

by ilovewolves1316



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Infantilism, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewolves1316/pseuds/ilovewolves1316
Summary: Poor little Nolan. He thought he was just going on a typical mission to hunt down the latest creature terrorizing Beacon Hills. Too bad he didn't see the 2 pairs of golden eyes watching him, waiting for him to be theirs.This is my first fic on here so don't be too harsh on me pls I'm fragile





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Derek's Baby Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035608) by [GentlyWithAChainsaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyWithAChainsaw/pseuds/GentlyWithAChainsaw). 



Nolan's POV:

I sigh as I clean up the third beer spill today. The bowling alley wasn't a great place to work but it helped pay the bills at least. My boss, Michelle, didn't give a shit about me and barley remembered to give me a paycheck half the time. The clock reaches six and I try and suppress a grin; time to go home. I grab my coat from the rack and walk out into the chilly air, beginning to walk to my apartment.

I get to my apartment and go inside, kicking off my boots and immediately begin making myself a cup of hot chocolate. As i wait for it to heat up I let my mind wander to the past. My parents had kicked me out of the house at 18, claiming I could take care of myself from there.

I managed to get a job at the bowling alley and stay with my friend Brett until I had enough money to rent out my apartment. It wasn't too bad, sure the walls were a bit moldy and half the time I didn't have warm water to shower in but hey, the bed was comfortable.

interrupting me from my thoughts, my phone goes off with a shrill ring. I yawn and slide my thumb to the left, perching my phone between my eat and head as I make my way to the couch with the remote in my hand.

"Hello?" I say through a yawn, flopping down on the couch and turning on the TV. "Nolan we need you for tonight's shift, there was an attack last night in the woods again, Gerard ants us to patrol the area and make sure it's safe." I recognize the voice of Monroe, our second leader, you could say, next to Gerard.

I sigh and lean my head against the couch, closing my eyes for a brief moment. "Fine...what time?" I ask, sipping at my hot chocolate. "Be there by 9." Monroe says then hangs up, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I didn't like hunting down werewolves; some of them even turn out to be pretty nice, but I know I had to get the job done or Gerard or Monroe would hurt me.

\- - - - - - - - -

When eight thirty hits, I get dressed pulling on black jeans, a simple black top and boots. I go to my closet and grab my hunting knife and crossbow, grabbing an apple before I go to my car. I get in and drive to the preserve, where most of the attacks have been happening.

Finishing off my apple, I get out and I'm greeted with my designated group of hunters, ages ranging from fifteen to maybe thirty. It's crazy how fear can control people to do stuff so extreme...I'm saddened at the thought; I never thought I would be the one that takes orders from someone, especially not someone who kills for a living.

I grab my gear and head off with a group, filling in near the back as I survey my surroundings. I have always hated tracking them at night, of course they will always be one step ahead of us in every way. Squinting my eyes, I can barely see past the first hunter in our group. Returning my gaze to my surroundings, I check my pocket for my knife just in case.

A scream catches my attention and I barely have to time to register what's happening when something tackles me to the ground and holds me there. Gazing up, I'm met with a pair of golden eyes,making me freeze, knowing a werewolf is right above me. I feel my breath catch in my throat as I hear the blood chilling screams of hunters being attacked and killed.

The werewolf's gaze drifts to the side as I see another werewolf approach, crouching down in front of me. I notice this one looks more stern and tense compared with the one that is currently holding me down. They both turn to look at me and I feel my blood run cold, glancing at them makes me feel like a deer in headlights, unable to tear my gaze away from them.

Liam's POV

Liam can see how terrified the young boy is. He turns to look at Theo, his mate, and gives a small grin. This is exactly what they had planned. They had been tracking Nolan for quite some time, saddened at the fact that his life wasn't great. After Theo's family, most importantly his sister, had been killed by hunters, they decided to move to a private island that was owned by werewolves who kept people as pets, babies,or slaves.

Scooping up Nolan, who was worryingly light, he carried him to their car and knocked him out with a anesthetic filled cloth so he wouldn't struggle. As he strapped him in his car seat he couldn't help but grow happy at the thought of raising their baby boy together. Casting a glance at his mate, Liam gave him a quick kiss and got in the car. They were finally bringing Nolan home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan wakes up.

        Third person POV 

Nolan awoke with a start, his breathing panicked and his heart racing. He looked around the room he was in and his breath caught in his throat as he saw a typical nursery room, only everything was enlarged to fit...him. 

There was a changing table, crib, closet, a toy bin overstuffed with toys, and a forest themed tent near the crib. He must be dreaming...there is no way-  _wait._  He looks down at himself and about screams. He is wearing a grey and blue onesie with stars on it and, when he moves he can feel,  _oh no._ They put him in a fucking diaper.

Nolan can hardly mask his rage and is about to kick the bars of the crib when the door creaks open.

He stares at the person like a deer in headlights as the brown haired man comes closer. Nolan scoots to the end of the crib and tries to shrink into himself but the man unlatches the top of the crib and scoops him up easily. He refuses too look at the man, he's in too much of a shock to do anything really. 

"Such a shy little boy we have." He hears, the man's voice making his blood run cold. He bites his lip and slowly lifts his head, sending the man, who is strikingly gorgeous, a cold glare. 

"Let me go." Nolan says and tries to squirm out of the mans grip. 

"None of that mister."  Nolan looks up to see the man grab an object off the changing table and bring it near his mouth. He tries to rear back and squirm away but the man is too strong and he wrangles what turns out to be a pacifier in his mouth, tying it behind his head. 

"Liam, be gentle with him." A voice cuts in, tearing his gaze away from the blue eyed man. He looks over to where the voice had come from, narrowing his eyes at  _another_ man who looked like he was sculpted by the gods. 

He watches as the man saunters toward them, letting out a squeak as the man plucks him out of Liam's arms. Settling him against his chest, he strokes Nolan's hair and bounces him gently as if that would help the fact that 2 men have kidnapped him, have forced him into childish clothes, and are acting like they own him, which they don't. 

Nolan squirms and hits out at the  brown haired man, determined to squirm out of his grip. He freezes as a low growl comes from the man,vibrating through his chest.

"Now Nolan, that's not very nice." The man says and walks to the changing table, rummaging through a drawer and taking something out.

Nolan doesn't even has time to scream before the man is taking off his onesie and is rubbing a cold cream all over his body. He gasps as he feels his limbs go limp and glares at the man, wondering what the hell he just did.

"Aw Theo, look how scared he looks." Liam mumbles and Nolan freezes as a gentle kiss is pressed to his temple. 

 _So that's their names._ Nolan thinks, and tries not to cringe away from the man that just kissed his head.  He can't help but admit the men who had taken him are really good looking, just really fucked in the head as well. 

He slumps against Theo's  shoulder as the man gently carries him downstairs, anger brewing in his stomach. 

"Baby must be hungry, babe did you warm the bottle?" He hears Liam ask. 

"Yeah I did, check the temperature though, don't want our little Noley burning his tongue." Theo chuckles and bounces Nolan on his hip gently, which in return gets him a glare. 

Nolan hears Liam chuckle gently then finds himself being transferred to Liam's arms as the man secures him to his chest, padding over the couch and sitting down.  He maneuvers Nolan until he's laying across his lap, his face tilted upwards as he looks up at Liam.

The man eyes are soft as he brings the bottle towards Nolan's mouth.  _Oh hell no._ Nolan twists his head and keeps his lips shut firmly, not looking at Liam.  _I am not drinking that._ Liam sighed and looked down at his baby. 

"Don't you want to be healthy and strong just like papa and dada, hm?" He coos and rocks Nolan. Nolan glares at him and keeps his lips sealed shut. Liam lets out a sigh and looks at him sadly. 

"I don't want to do this bubs but you leave me no choice." Before Nolan understands what he means, Liam gently pinches his nose with one hand. 

Nolan furrows his brows and squirms, trying to get him to let go until he feels a burning sensation in his lungs. He holds his breath for as long as he can but eventually he gives up and opens his mouth, gulping in mouthfuls of air. 

Liam smiles triumphantly and sticks the bottle in his mouth, holding him gently but firmly so he can't squirm and make a mess. Nolan sighs and begins drinking, surprised that the flavor isn't that bad. 

"Aww good, he's being such a good boy and drinking his baba." Theo says and comes into the living room, crouching down and stroking Nolan's hair. Nolan huffs and rolls his eyes, making Theo chuckle.

"Grouchy baby we got on our hands, huh babe?" He says and leans over Nolan to press a quick kiss on Liam's lips. 

Liam kisses back and smiles, gazing down at Nolan with a fond gaze. Nolan looks away and finishes his bottle, whining quietly when Liam sits him up.

"Hush bubba, we don't want you to have an upset tummy hm?" He questions and begins to pat Nolan's back. The realization of what he's doing hits Nolan and he jerks away the best he can and glares at Liam. _No, absolutely not._

Liam sighs and looks at Theo. 

"Alright, come here fussy boy." Nolan finds himself being picked up by Theo, being cradled in his arms. 

"Why are you not listening to dada baby? He's right you know." The man chuckles and rocks him. Nolan snaps his gaze to Liam when the man scoffs.

"You'll just take his pain anyway, you big softie." He says and rolls his eyes, fondly looking at Theo. Nolan feels Theo shrug and hold his closer, nuzzling him. 

"Papa's gotta make sure his little boy is happy and healthy right?" Theo coos and turns Nolan so he's facing him.  Nolan feels tiny under Theo's scrutinizing gaze and curls up, leaning into Theo's chest. 

A part of him feels scared, but another, tiny part of him feels safe with these two. Maybe it's because they're showing him some love, even if it's fucked up and not normal. it's comforting in some way. Maybe he should give this a try...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up! Comments are always welcome :) ANy ideas on what should happen next?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, as you can tell this is not gonna be a regular story. This is based heavily off Derek's baby boy on archive of our own, so you can check that out if you want too. I haven't seen any Thiam stories about that and I decided it would be fun to make one, I hope you enjoy it! Since it'my first time using this site chapters may be a bit short but I'll try and write longer chapters as the story progresses!


End file.
